This invention relates in general to trailers and, in particular, to a step for a trailer to facilitate access to the load being carried on the trailer.
More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described herein for purposes of illustration, this invention relates to a trailer step which facilitates access to the load being carried on the trailer, and which includes a lamp which functions to backlight a cutout portion of the trailer step to thereby display, for example, a name, and which can be utilized as a utility lamp for providing a source of light when necessary, and functions as a sidelight to increase the visibility of the trailer when crossing through the path of a vehicle approaching from the side.
Trailers of various types are used to convey or store an almost endless variety of different loads. Certain of these trailers employ the use of steps to facilitate the trailer users getting up onto the trailer for more convenient access to the load being carried, or, for example with boat trailers, to facilitate launching or loading a boat onto the trailer. The present invention provides not only a convenient step for fulfilling this function, but utilizes a lamp to backlight a cutout portion of the step for displaying indicia such as a trademark of the trailer. The lamp which provides the backlighting provides a visual location of the step in the dark, and also functions as a utility lamp to provide light for such things as servicing the trailer or changing tires at night.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to improve trailers by providing a lighted step on the trailer.
Another object of this invention is to provide a visual display of backlighted indicia on a trailer step.
A further object of this invention is to provide a visual location of a trailer step for location in the dark.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a built-in utility lamp for use in directing a light source as desired by the user.
Yet another object of this invention is to increase the visibility of a trailer when seen from a vehicle approaching from the side.
These and other objects are attained in accordance with the present invention wherein there is provided a backlighted trailer step to facilitate a trailer users getting up onto the trailer for more convenient access to the load being carried, and which includes a backlighted cutout portion of the step which displays indicia such as a trademark of the trailer. The lamp provides a visual locator for the step in the dark, and also functions as a utility lamp to provide light for such things as servicing the trailer or changing tires at night. The light emitted from the side also enhances the visibility of the trailer to vehicles approaching from the side.